Retrouvailles
by adventurous-wonderland
Summary: Retrouvailles: (n.) the happiness of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation. Obito comes back to Tokyo after seven years away and Rin is simultaneously happy and distraught. Kakashi is jealous and protective. [Kaka/Obi/Rin love triangle with a few complications (like Kakashi's girlfriend and Obito's inability to communicate). Modern AU.]
1. Departures

Obito shifts from foot to foot, staring at the too-bright lights, the ceiling, the walls, the chairs and desks, anywhere but his two best friends. "I'm moving," he announces. The rest falls out in one breath: "Uncle Madara is taking me to Korea for a few years, and I leave next week, and I don't know for how long exactly, and sorry for not telling you sooner."

There is an uncomfortably long silence before Obito finally looks up. He meets Kakashi's charcoal eyes first, cheeks puffed out and eyes only watering slightly. Kakashi blinks his sleepy eyes. "Need help packing?" he finally asks, shoving his hands into his pockets. Obito nods mutely before turning to his other best friend and long-time crush.

Rin offers a (forced) smile and tucks a strand of chin-length brown hair behind her ear. "We'll both help, Obito," she says, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall. "We should do something fun together, too. Like a mini going-away party."

Kakashi snorts. "Like what, watch movies at your place? We do that every weekend, Rin." Rin says something back, but Obito, lost in thought, doesn't hear. In eight days, he'll be leaving Japan. And Kakashi. And _Rin_. He'll miss Rin the most – the way her eyes light up when she sees something pretty, how excited she gets when she talks about becoming a doctor, how she jumps in puddles in the rain even though she carries an umbrella when it rains.

"Obito?" Rin and Kakashi are both staring at him. He rubs the back of his neck and laughs, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that…" he admits sheepishly.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, but Rin smiles. "Do you want to come get dango with us?" she asks sweetly.

Obito blushes and smiles back, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'd love to, Rin-chan!" He and Kakashi follow Rin out of the empty classroom. Obito swears he hears Kakashi murmur something about Obito loving anything Rin says and acting like a lovesick puppy, but he ignores it.

* * *

The airport is crowded and hot, and Obito tugs at the collar of his white dress shirt as he scans the crowd anxiously. He glances over at his uncle every few seconds, nervous. Uchiha Madara was not a patient man, but he had insisted on waiting for Kakashi and Rin so Obito could "say his goodbyes." Obito hopes he doesn't change his mind.

Madara raises his hand in greeting, and Obito follows his uncle's gaze. Aunt Mikoto, holding her son Itachi and accompanied by Rin and Kakashi, walks towards them. Already she's dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I can't believe you're actually leaving!" Mikoto half-wails, hugging Madara tightly with the arm not holding Itachi. Obito watches with wide eyes. His aunt is usually reserved; he's never seen her so open in public. Shaking his head, Obito looks at his two friends.

Kakashi looks stoic as ever, but he can tell Rin is trying not to cry. Obito hugs Kakashi briefly. "Just wait, Kakashi. When I get back, I'll be way cooler than you!"

Kakashi rolls his eyes. "Don't be a baka, baka. I'll always be cooler than you." He smiles crookedly. "Stay in touch, Obito."

Obito nods, not trusting himself to say anything else. He turns to Rin, taking a deep breath. She holds out a picture frame. "It's from when Minato-sensei took us to the New Year's Festival," she explains. The three of them, plus sensei, smile up at Obito. All of them are wearing their kimono, and Rin is holding the silk fan Minato's fiancée, Kushina, had given her for New Year's.

Obito swallows the lump in his throat. He's going to miss them _so much_. "Thanks, Rin," he says. And then, because he's not quite sure what else to do, he hugs her tightly. He knows she's crying, because Kakashi is studying the floor like it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen. Kakashi's not good with crying girls.

"Obito," Madara calls. "It's time to go."

Obito pulls back and takes a deep breath. It's now or never. "Rin, I…" _like you._ The words die before he can voice them.

"Obito." Madara is growing impatient.

Rin presses her lips to Obito's cheek softly. "Come home soon, ne?" Obito blinks at her, stunned.

"Y-yeah," he stammers. He waves goodbye to Mikoto and Itachi, Kakashi and Rin, one last time, and then Madara leads him away from everything he's ever known. And all Obito can think of is Rin's lips against his cheek.

He doesn't stop blushing until they land in Korea.

* * *

AN: I know I just posted chapter 1 of New Girl, but I found this in an old notebook and couldn't resist posting it! I have another chapter written that I will post soon, and I'll try to update regularly - I have no idea where this story is going, though... But there can never be enough ObiRin! Leave a review if you like ;) Hope you enjoyed and will keep reading~


	2. Back in Black

Uchiha Obito steps out of the Tokyo Airport, runs a hand through his carefully tousled hair, and smiles at the reporters. Beside him, Madara snorts. "You've been watching too many dramas," he accuses. Obito rolls his eyes in response and drags his suitcase towards the waiting car.

"I think you're just jealous, old man," Obito says. Madara doesn't reply. He slides into the car, Obito close behind. After a few minutes, Madara breaks the silence.

"Have you told your friends you're coming back?"

The question hangs in the air, and Obito hesitates too long before answering. "All my friends are in Seoul."

Madara frowns. "I was referring to Hatake Kakashi and Nohara Rin. Haven't you kept in contact with them?" There's a sharp edge to Madara's voice. Obito ignores it.

He _had_ kept in touch with Kakashi – sporadic phone calls and texts, the occasional face time. Rin had sent him emails every Sunday for four years, keeping him up to date on how everyone was doing. They had called often those first two years Obito was in Korea, but after that… he'd stopped answering her calls, stopped replying to her emails. Eventually, she'd stopped calling. The emails had gone from weekly to monthly, and then they had stopped altogether.

Obito clears his throat. "I'll call Kakashi tonight."

"And the Nohara girl?"

Obito looks away. "Haven't heard from her in a while." Not a lie, but not exactly the truth.

Madara looks disapproving. "I imagine she's busy," he says airily. "After all, she graduated two years early to get a head start on medical school. She only has a few years left, and she's already interning at Konoha General under Senju Tsunade."

Not sure why Madara is so interested in Rin, Obito doesn't reply. Madara is only interested in two things: the Senju and family. Rin is neither, so it doesn't make sense that Madara is so fascinated by her. Madara sighs. "Someday, Obito," he says, "you'll regret not holding on to her." The sadness in Madara's dark eyes fades, and he grins wickedly. "But since you seem indifferent to her, why don't you join in?"

Obito arches a brow. "On?"

"You see, we have a little bet going. About when Kakashi will propose to Rin."

Obito's heart stops. "… What?"

Madara smiles knowingly. "They aren't dating, of course. Kakashi is too much of a gentlemen to steal his best friend's girl, according to Mikoto. But since you have no interest," Madara shrugs, "I'd say it's only a matter of time before something happens there."

Obito scowls at Madara before pulling on his headphones and staring out the windows. He ignores Madara for the rest of the drive to the Uchiha manor.

* * *

The door shuts with a click behind Rin. She smiles at Kakashi before turning her attention to the blond eight-year-old sitting on the examination table. "Naruto-chan," she leans down in front of him, still smiling. "What's wrong, baby?"

Naruto's sky-blue eyes fill with tears. "Sasuke pushed me," he confides tearfully. Rin glances at Kakashi, unimpressed – falling down on the playground doesn't usually require a hospital visit, but Naruto _is_ the Prime Minister's son.

"Where does it hurt?" she asks. Naruto, no longer crying, points to a scrape on his knee. Rin disinfects the scrape – Naruto doesn't even flinch, just watches with big, blue eyes – and then presses a band-aid over the irritated skin. "All better!" she declares with a smile. Rin presents Naruto with a lollipop, which he happily unwraps. Then she turns back to Kakashi, frowning. "The hospital, Kashi?"

He smiles sheepishly and holds up a finger. Then, he answers his phone. Rin pouts, torn between smacking him and guilt-tripping him. "Hatake Kakashi," he says tonelessly. Then, his eyes widen. "Oh, Obito. You're in Tokyo?"

Rin looks away, forcing herself to read the list of patients on her clipboard. She tries (and fails) not to eavesdrop.

"Meet for drinks? Sure. I'm kinda busy now, though. Babysitting for Minato-sensei. Akatsuki at seven? Sounds good." Kakashi hangs up, and Rin can feel his concerned gaze. "Rin…"

She smiles. "I have more patients, Kashi." She ruffles Naruto's hair affectionately. "But she should catch up soon. Not tonight," she amends quickly, "but soon."

Kakashi's eyes soften. "You could come tonight, if you want to." He takes Naruto's hand and helps the boy off the examination table. The three of them walk to the door. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"

Rin's smile grows sad. "If he wanted to see my, Kashi, he would've called me." She presses a chaste kiss to Kakashi's cheek. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he says softly, eyes sad. Rin rolls her eyes. Kakashi looks like a kicked puppy – not that Rin has kicked a puppy, thank you very much, but she imagines a kicked puppy would look like a sad Kakashi.

"Cheer up, Kashi. And say hi to Mei-san for me." Rin winks, and is delighted at the faint blush that colors Kakashi's cheeks. "I expect you to actually introduce us, you know. I'm your best friend, I should meet your girlfriend!"

"Soon," Kakashi promises weakly. "Come on, Naruto."

* * *

Akatsuki is already crowded by the time Kakashi arrives, a quarter past seven. He hadn't meant to be late – Kakashi prided himself on always being punctual – but he'd stopped to buy Mei flowers, and then he'd remembered how sad Rin had looked when Obito called him, and what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't buy her flowers too? And if he had gone with the intention of buying Rin flowers and then happened to remember that Mei liked lilies, well… no one knows but him.

Obito is sitting at a table in the corner, looking too put together to be the Uchiha Obito that Kakashi knows. He sits across from Obito and frowns. "How many hair products did you use this morning?" he asks, completely serious. "Are you wearing bb cream? My god, Obito."

Obito raises an eyebrow. "Hello to you too, Kakashi," he says, and his voice is smoother and deeper than it was before. "Aren't you going to ask me about Korea?"

"No. Aren't you going to ask me how I've been?"

"No." Obito smiles, and Kakashi can't help but smile back. Then, he frowns.

"You haven't called Rin," he accuses.

Obito's smile fades. "And?" A waiter brings two bottles of soju. Kakashi frowns. Had Obito gone native while in Seoul? Why not sake?

" _And_ , what's your problem? You were practically in love with her growing up, and then five years of zero contact?"

"Three years," Obito says softly.

"What?"

"Three years," Obito repeats. "She kept sending me emails, until three years ago."

Kakashi narrows his eyes. "Oh, right, well that definitely counts as contact then," he growls. "Seriously, Obito, you couldn't even email her back?"

"I was busy." It's a weak defense, and Obito knows it, but Kakashi doesn't say anything. His slate-grey eyes watch Obito carefully, but they both stay silent.

"Well," Kakashi says at last. "When you're not busy, give her a call?" Obito nods, and Kakashi sighs, relieved. "Good. We were gonna drink, weren't we?" Obito smiles faintly and raises his soju bottle. Kakashi raises his as well before drinking the bitter liquid. "Welcome home, bastard," he says.

"Good to be back, Bakashi."

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who read, followed, or favorited! Just a few things I want to get out of the way:

1) Obito doesn't have scars in this; he wasn't crushed by a rock and so he still has both his eyes.

2) Because Obito doesn't have scars, Kakashi also doesn't have one of Obito's eyes. He has his own eyes, and he doesn't wear a mask.

3) Minato-sensei is alive and is the Prime Minister of Japan. Kakashi works for him (and isn't just a glorified babysitter, I promise, although he does end up watching Naruto a lot of the time because Naruto loves Uncle Kakashi)

4) Madara is actually Obito's uncle - he isn't just some distant relative that Obito calls Uncle Madara. Madara is in his fifties, and I made Tsunade and Jiraiya a little closer to everyone else's ages - they're in their thirties, close to Minato and Kushina's age.

5) **There are no concrete pairings yet** , other than canon pairings like Minato/Kushina, Fugaku/Mikoto and Hashirama/Mito. Kakashi has a girlfriend - the Mizukage, Mei - but I can promise that their relationship won't last. Basically, everyone even close to Team Minato's age is going to hook up at some point. That includes Darui and Shi from Kumo, as well as Baki from Suna, the Mizukage and Aoba and Zabuza from Kiri, and Shizune, Yamato, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, etc. (Actually Kurenai and Asuma might be together in this, I really love them together..)

6) Akatsuki will be coming! They are Obito's friends from Seoul (don't ask me how he managed to meet nine Japanese kids in Seoul and then form a quasi gang with them; it just happened). And yes, Akatsuki is the name of the bar that Obito picked for his drinks with Kakashi. There is a reason for that, too. (Konan as a bartender, anyone?)

Alright! Sorry for the long note. :) Thanks for reading; I hope you'll continue to follow the story. Leave a review if you like, let me know if you have any comments/questions/concerns/korean-drama-recommendations. Have a nice day!


	3. Have You Been Well?

About three weeks after Obito's return from Korea, Rin is preparing to leave Konoha General when an all too familiar voice stops her.

"Maa, Rin-chan, don't you leave your white coat here?"

Rin freezes in place, swears under her breath, and glares up at Kakashi as she tugs her coat off. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?" It's not that Rin doesn't like seeing Kakashi – she loves it, wishes they could spend more time together – but she honestly doesn't know what he's doing at the hospital at ten p.m. on a Friday night and it's been a long day.

"Taking you out," Kakashi says innocently.

She narrows her eyes. "Kashi, I'm tired. I want to go home, eat dinner, watch a sappy chick-flick, and then go to bed."

"You can do that at my house," Kakashi pouts. Rin rolls her eyes. "Tou-san's making eggplant miso soup, you know you love it."

"Isn't that your favorite?" Rin asks, shaking her head. "Fine, Kashi, but first I have to put this back in my office. Besides, shouldn't you be doing this for Mei-san?"

"Oh, Rin-san, you haven't left yet?" Shizune, Tsunade's protégée, stops in front of Rin. Kakashi seems grateful for the interruption; he smiles at Shizune as she continues, "Tsunade-sama wanted me to remind you about the bypass surgery the day after tomorrow. You're observing, and then you have your rounds before class."

"Thanks, Shizune-senpai! Ah, Shizune-senpai, this is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Kato Shizune, my senpai." Rin looks a bit frazzled, and Kakashi smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Shizune-san." Kakashi eye smiles. "Thanks for taking care of our Rin-chan!"

Shizune smiles. "No problem, Kakashi-san." She smiles at Rin. "I'll see you later, Rin-san."

"Ah," Kakashi says as Shizune turns to leave. "Could you do me one small favor?" Shizune looks back at Kakashi, head tilted questioningly. Kakashi grabs Rin's coat. "Rin-chan is dead on her feet. Do you think you could…?"

"No problem~" Shizune smiles and takes Rin's coat from Kakashi. "Have a nice night, Rin-san. It was nice to meet you, Kakashi-san." Shizune waves and walks back the way she came, heels clicking on the porcelain tile.

Rin turns back to Kakashi, one brow raised. "Ready to go, Kashi?" Rin pulls her hair out of its high pony, sighing in relief. "God, I want to get out of here."

Kakashi laughs and grabs her hand. "Then let's leave already; I parked out front, so we should hurry before I get a ticket."

She fake-gasps. "Hatake Kakashi, breaking the law? What if the press finds out? Minato-sensei can't have a babysitter who doesn't obey the law." Rin can't help but laugh at Kakashi's expression as she follows him outside, shivering at the cold air. Kakashi drapes his jacket over her shoulders. The leather is soft and smells like him, and Rin instinctively pulls it closer and inhales.

"I'm more than a babysitter," Kakashi says, offended. Rin glances up at him, worried, but smiles at the slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Kashi, you're embarrassed?" she coos.

Kakashi tries to glare at her and fails miserably. "Shut up, Rin-chan~" Kakashi opens the door for her, making sure she's safely in the car before walking around to the driver's side and getting in. "How was work?" he asks as he starts the car.

"Alright," Rin says softly. The car is warm, especially with Kakashi's jacket around her shoulders, and she's getting sleepy. "Tsunade-sama has me observing a lot of surgeries. I think she wants me to be a surgeon. I want to work in pediatrics, though." She closes her eyes and leans her head against the window. The glass is cool against her cheek.

Kakashi chuckles. "Don't fall asleep on me, Rin-chan. You don't have work tomorrow, you can just sleep in."

Rin tries to say something, but it comes out as a vaguely irritated noise more than anything else. She tries again. "Am I supposed to believe you planned this?"

"Of course." She can hear the smile in Kakashi's voice; it's so frustrating that she considers hitting him for a moment. She wants to sleep, she wants to go home, and she wants a hot shower, and she can't do any of those things because of Kakashi. "I wouldn't want to have you fall asleep at work. And you have the day off classes tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah…" Rin mumbles finally. She zips Kakashi's jacket up over her blouse. It probably looks ridiculous – a too-big leather jacket over her purple blouse and black pencil skirt. Her heels are three inches, which is three inches too tall for eleven at night, and walking from the car to Kakashi's front door is going to be hell.

What feels like a second later, Kakashi is shaking her awake. "Rin-chan, we're here." Rin opens her eyes blearily and blinks up at Kakashi, squinting at him.

"Here?" she asks, confused.

"At my house," he clarifies, opening the door wider. "Think you can walk, or are you too tired?"

"I can walk." Still, Rin lets him wrap an arm around her waist and help her to the door.

"Tou-san," he calls as they walk into the house. "We're home."

 _Home_. Kakashi's house really does feel like home, more than any other place – certainly more like home than her tiny apartment off campus. Hatake Sakumo appears in the entryway, smiling happily. "Rin-chan," he says, "it's been too long!" He sweeps Rin into a hug.

"Sorry," Rin apologizes, smiling up at the taller, slightly older Hatake. He looks like Kakashi – his hair is longer, but the same shade as Kakashi's, and his face is only a bit more angular. "I've been busy with work."

"That Tsunade-hime is a real slave driver, isn't she?" Sakumo smiles and ruffles Rin's hair affectionately. "Well, I'm almost done with dinner. Why don't you come in and sit down, Rin? Kakashi, she looks dead on her feet!" Sakumo scolds his son.

Kakashi rubs his neck sheepishly. "She was working the night shift," he mumbles. "But you said it had been too long, and that you wanted to see her…" he trails off, embarrassed. Rin laughs as she slips her shoes off.

"It's fine, Sakumo-san, really~ I've been meaning to come and visit for a while." Rin follows Sakumo into the kitchen. Despite the late hour, Sakumo is buzzing with energy. A pot of soup is simmering on the stove, the rice cooker is steaming away, and Sakumo goes right to work chopping something. Rin sits at the counter and props her chin in her hands. "How are the dogs?"

"They're doing well," Sakumo says without looking up. His silvery hair is pulled into a low ponytail, and Rin wonders idly what Kakashi would look like with a similar hairstyle. "I think they're all sleeping now, but Pakkun might be wandering around somewhere. He doesn't usually sleep unless Kakashi is in the room with him." Sakumo looks at Rin and winks. "Or in the bed with him."

Rin laughs. Ten minutes with Sakumo, and she feels better than she has in days. "I remember when they started doing that!" she says, delighted. "It was during our last year of elementary school!"

"What was?" Kakashi asks, entering the kitchen. Rin turns around, still smiling. She sees Kakashi, leaning against the doorframe. And then she sees the man behind him, and her smile fades. It's been seven years, but Rin would recognize those eyes anywhere. Uchiha. More specifically, Uchiha Obito.

Oh god. Kakashi set her up. Kakashi, that "Total bastard!" Rin swears, tearing her eyes away from Obito. "Kakashi, you total _bastard_ , you said – "

A new voice stops Rin before she can finish yelling at Kakashi, before Sakumo can get involved.

"Hey, Rin." And she just _knows_ that it's Obito, even though his voice is deeper and raspier and so un-Obito that she wants to cry. "How have you been?" he asks.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! And a big thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! You all get free drinks at Akatsuki! Some more things, because I love info-dumping in the notes:

1) Sakumo and Rin are bros! Don't judge. Rin doesn't have much of a family in this fic, so Sakumo is like her father-figure or whatever. Plus, he wants Rin and Kakashi to date. Think of their adorable kids!

2) Again, I'm not making any promises about who Kakashi, Rin, and Obito end up with. There's definitely a love triangle between the three of them, but like I said before, anyone even close to their age is fair game, too.

3) Finally, some Obito/Rin interaction! Her reaction is a little out of character, but please keep in mind this is non-canon, even for an au. While Obito didn't decide to leave Tokyo, it was his choice to stop contacting Rin, and she's understandably upset at him because seriously, how dare he? Rude.

4) Yes, Rin recognizes Obito after seven years. It's kind of a stretch (maybe? I've never reunited with someone after that long, so I wouldn't know) but I think she would know him, even after so many years. Plus, what other Uchiha would Kakashi have over? It's a reasonable guess!

5) That is all. Enjoy your day. Drink enough water. Smile at someone. Maybe go for a run, if you're in to that sort of thing – personally, I think that jogging is the WORST! But hey, if it makes you happy… Pet a dog. Or a cat. Be happy~

Guest: Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Konan would be the best bartender, even though Nagato – who goes by Pein, because he is the Ultimate Dork™ - and Kisame try to keep her out of fights. As for what made Obito change, we'll get to that eventually~ (If you ask Madara, he would say that all Uchiha go through an emo-slash-douchebag phase and Obito's just came late. Sasuke never gets over his.)

Aw: I like KakaMei too. And _their current_ relationship will not last long; that's not to say they won't get back together later. So don't give up hope yet! There is actually a very good chance of Kakashi ending up with Mei; he is 100% going to end up with someone, and there's really only, like, Rin, Mei, Shizune, and Anko. (Or Konan? Probably not Konan, she has her own love life that doesn't involve a droopy-eyed, perfect, lazy, porn-reading sensei.) So there's a 25% chance of KakaMei! (More like 50%. They're pretty cute together.)


	4. Eggplant Miso

Uchiha Obito stares at Nohara Rin, the girl he'd been in love with for his entire childhood. "How have you been?" he asks, hiding his trembling hands in his pockets. He watches her anger dissolve, watches as her lower lip trembles almost imperceptibly. It's Kakashi's father who breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Obito-kun," Sakumo says smoothly. "Welcome home." Obito doesn't miss the way Sakumo's gaze flicks to Rin, the concern that fills the older man's eyes. "The food's done, Kakashi." Sakumo looks tired, older than Obito remembers, and wearier. "I'll leave you alone to sort things out." Sakumo leaves, touching Rin's shoulder softly on his way out.

Kakashi sits beside Rin, tugging her back down into her seat when she tries to stand. "Sit down, Obito," Kakashi says tiredly. "The three of us need to talk."

Obito walks to the other side of the counter and leans against it, facing Kakashi and Rin. Looking at them like this, he can almost understand what Madara had said: they make a pretty couple, Kakashi's hand gentle on her wrist and concern coloring his gaze as Rin leans into his touch. The thought is enough to send an unpleasant thrill through him – a thrill of something he refuses to call jealousy. "And what, exactly, do we need to talk about?"

"We could start with 'How have you been?'" Kakashi mimics, frowning at Obito even as his arm finds its way around Rin's shoulders. "Or you could tell us what you did in Seoul."

 _Us._ Obito flinches, even though he knows Kakashi didn't mean it like that. When was the last time he, Rin, and Kakashi were 'us'? He can't remember, he knows it was before he left, but what had they been doing, how could things be so different now? "I met some people," he says, his voice calm despite the shaking of his hands, "went to school, dated a few girls, did some work for Madara." His voice is even as he asks, "What about you?"

Kakashi crosses his arms, and Obito notices Rin shiver at the sudden lack of heat. He shrugs, frowning across the counter at Obito. "I work for Minato-sensei now. I've got one year left of school before I work for him full time." Kakashi looks at Rin, a small smile finding its way to his lips. "Rin's working at the hospital. Have you decided what to study in med school, Rin?"

"Surgery," Rin says softly. It's the first thing she's said since calling Kakashi a bastard – a memory that Obito will treasure forever; the look on Kakashi's face had been priceless. "I was going to go into pediatrics, but Tsunade-sama recommended me for the surgery program at Konoha Medical University." Rin smiles and holds out her hands to Obito, wiggling her fingers in a childish gesture. "Steady hands," she explains, and for a moment, it's like he never left at all, like they've been doing this for years, like they stayed best friends, the inseparable trio: the self-proclaimed Team Minato, young and hopeful and friends forever.

Then Rin realizes who she's talking to and the light in her eyes fades. "I'm going back to school full time in the fall," she says quietly, staring steadfastly at the counter. Obito's heart aches. He pushes the feeling away, angry at himself for still caring. Like Kakashi said, he's the one who cut off contact; he has no right to resent Rin for being distant. He can't even give her a real answer as to why he stopped writing and texting and calling. There isn't a real reason; not one that would make her feel better, or make Kakashi understand.

Kakashi's arm finds its way around Rin's shoulders again, and he pulls her into his side, resting his chin on her head. "You'll do great," he promises. "You only have two years left, and Tsunade-sama said she thinks you can finish early."

Obito watches, feeling slightly forgotten and more than a little jealous, as Rin leans into Kakashi's touch. "I know," she sighs. She pushes Kakashi away gently. "You and Obito haven't eaten, right?" she asks, standing and walking over to the stove. "Sakumo-san made eggplant miso." If Obito remembers correctly, eggplant miso is Kakashi's favorite food. It's also the only thing besides instant ramen that Rin had known how to make the last time Obito had seen her. The thought leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Rin sets two bowls of steaming soup in front of them, coming back with one of her own as she sits down again. She stirs her soup silently, not looking at either man. Kakashi breaks the silence. "What brings you back to Japan, Obito?" he asks, grey eyes serious and forgiving.

"Madara feels that the Seoul branch of the company is secure. He's focusing his attention on the main branch now, and I'm being trained to take his place." Obito looks away as he replies, frowning down at his soup. He's never liked eggplant; he liked it even less after finding out it was Kakashi's favorite, but it seems poor taste to refuse. He lifts the spoon to his lips and eats without really tasting anything; the soup is too hot and burns his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see how Rin deflates at his succinct answer and how Kakashi smiles a bit ruefully.

"You're here to stay, then?" Kakashi asks, relaxing as Obito nods. Rin's eyes brighten momentarily, and Obito marvels at her. She'd been so upset and hurt when he'd walked in, but now it appears that she's accepted his presence, at the very least. Oddly enough, the thought fills him with relief. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Kakashi suggests.

A soft laugh, and Rin rolls her eyes. "You're going to pick horror again, and then I won't be able to sleep!" Kakashi pulls her close again, and Obito has to remind himself that he has no right to be jealous of their casual, easy touches. He's the one who pushed her away; he pushed them both away.

"I promise we won't watch horror." Kakashi waits patiently. Eventually, Rin nods, and Kakashi turns to Obito, one eyebrow raised.

He's missed them, Obito realizes. He's missed Kakashi and Rin and Tokyo, even if he's not ready to admit that to them. Still, Obito shrugs. "Why not?" He can't stop the small, genuine smile that finds its way onto his lips.

* * *

an: I am SO SORRY for the long wait! I tried to post this like three weeks ago, but it wouldn't work. -_- and then I was in France for two weeks without my laptop *cries a thousand tears* Buuuut I should be updating fairly regularly throughout the summer! Also, I'm officially giving up on naming chapters for now. Ugh. As always, follows, favorites, and reviews are appreciated! Hopefully chapters will be longer/more frequent over the summer~ Bye!


	5. Lightweight

The next week is exhausting for Rin. It's an endless cycle of work, class, and homework. While Tsunade likes Rin, it doesn't change the fact that she's practically a slave driver – and she's only gotten worse since Jiraiya left on a trip for "research." Even Shizune is beginning to feel the strain.

It's Thursday night – early Friday morning, really – and Rin has just finished a grueling double shift and endured Tsunade's shitty temper for far too long when Shizune catches up with her in the hall. "Rin-san, you're off this weekend, right?"

Rin shakes her head. "I'm coming in to observe another surgery on Sunday. But I'm off until then. Why? Do you need me to cover for you, senpai?" Rin is exhausted, and wants nothing more than to sleep for the next three days, but if anyone needs a break, it's Shizune. Rin would happily – well, not happily, but not begrudgingly, either – sacrifice sleep if it meant Shizune had a day or two to recover from the wreck that is Tsunade without Jiraiya.

"It's nothing like that," Shizune assures her quickly, smiling tiredly. "But I do have a request. It's… a bit unusual." Rin waits patiently as Shizune hesitates. "I have a friend I'd like to set you up with," she finally says. "Tenzo Yamato – I think he was Kakashi-san's kohai, actually."

"Oh." Rin blinks, a bit taken aback. She hasn't been on a real date in at least two years – hasn't made the time for it, hasn't even really thought about dating since Kakashi started dating Mei. "Yeah, sure. Um, when?"

Shizune looks simultaneously relieved and disappointed, but Rin is too tired to care, let alone try to figure out what the hell that _means_. "So it's alright if I give him your number?" Rin nods numbly and Shizune smiles, too-brightly. "Thanks, Rin-san. I'll see you on Sunday!" She continues down the hall, no doubt headed to Tsunade's office to confiscate her superior's stash of sake. Shaking her head, Rin walks down to the lobby, praying that the rain has stopped. The bus stop is a block away, and she left her jacket at home.

Of course, because he has (for some unknown reason) memorized her schedule and has no sense of when she needs to sleep, Kakashi is waiting for her. Despite the exhaustion weighing her down, Rin is happy to see him. They've both been busy, and it seems that Kakashi is just as tired as her – there are barely-visible shadows under his eyes, and his hair isn't spiked up like it usually is. He's dressed like he just came from work, even though it's close to one in the morning. Rin can't help but smile as she walks up to him. "Stalker," she teases, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at him. "For someone who hates hospitals, you spend a lot of time here."

"You never leave here; I have to come to see you, Rin-chan." There's nothing teasing in Kakashi's smile, and Rin has to look away before color rises to her cheeks. "Are you too tired to go out? Obito wanted to see us tonight."

Against her will, Rin stiffens. It's been almost a full week since she saw Obito, and while they parted cordially, she's not sure she wants to let him back into her life. Still, she hears herself say, "I could use a drink, actually. Where are we headed?"

"Akatsuki." Kakashi wraps an arm around her shoulders casually and leads Rin outside. "It's a bar downtown. I think it's Obito's favorite or something; we met up there earlier, too." His arm is a comforting weight, and Rin leans into his warmth. "I'll drive you home after," Kakashi offers. "You really should get a car, Rin-chan. I don't like you taking the bus so late after work."

Rin sighs; this is a conversation they've had too many times to count. "I'll get a car when I finish school," she says. They reach Kakashi's car, and he opens the door for her, frowning as he climbs into the driver's seat.

"I know," he says at last, fiddling with the heating controls. "Just be careful at night, okay? Asuma says there's been an increase in disappearances lately."

Rin rolls her eyes, even though she's a little bit flattered by his concern. "I'm always careful, Kashi. If it makes you feel better, I'll start asking to get off earlier." She remembers Tsunade's bad mood and makes a face. Maybe she'll wait until Jiraiya gets back.

Kakashi nods, staying quiet as he pulls into a parking spot. He turns off the car and looks over at her. "Are you sure you're not too tired? You look like you're going to fall asleep." He smiles slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, Kashi~ I'll just have a drink or two and then catch a cab."

"I'll drive you home," Kakashi says quickly. "I don't want to stay long, anyway." He smiles reassuringly. "Two drinks, and then we go." He holds out his pinky, his smile turning into a smirk.

Rin huffs. "You're an ass," she says, and smiles as she hooks her pinky around his. Then, taking a deep breath, she opens the door and steps out of the car. Kakashi follows a moment later, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again and pulling her close. Rin tucks herself into his side, frowning slightly as she glances up at him. "Kakashi," she pauses to pout for a moment before continuing. "Kashi, I don't even like alcohol."

Kakashi laughs, and she can feel it where she's pressed against his chest. "I know, Rin-chan." He squeezes her shoulder lightly. "You're also a lightweight," he points out cheerfully, "so we're really going to stick to two drinks, okay?" Rin doesn't reply; she only walks with Kakashi into Akatsuki.

"Bar" is a poor description of Akatsuki – it's not one of the dirty, dark establishments Rin's coworkers slink off to in their free time. "Nightclub" isn't the right word, either. There's no dancing, but there's a decent-sized stage with a live band. The staff are all dressed well, white button-down shirts starched with the precision of a five-star restaurant's waiter. Obito is waiting for them, lounging against the bar near the door. He slinks over to them, his tie loose and the top buttons of his white shirt undone. Rin looks him up and down – clearly he's had a few drinks already. "You're late," he tells Kakashi, smirking. "That's twice now."

"I'm right on time," Kakashi protests. His arm is still around Rin's shoulders, a comforting warmth. "How's work?" he asks as Obito leads them to a private booth in the back.

Obito makes a noise halfway between a laugh and a growl. "Some days I think I'm really just a glorified babysitter. Madara may be an amazing businessman, but when he's not dealing with investors, he's completely mad." He holds up two fingers and a silver-haired waiter comes, setting a bottle of wine and two bottles of sake on the table. For the first time that night, Obito turns his onyx eyes on Rin. "Kakashi said you're not much of a drinker." He smirks, and Rin thinks it's as close to a smile as she's going to get tonight. "Is wine alright with you?"

Mutely, Rin nods. Obito pours her a glass of wine and slides it across the table to her. His eyes dart to Kakashi, and Rin realizes with a start that Kakashi's arm hasn't moved. She leans into him, taking comfort in the solid heat of him. She sips at her wine as Kakashi and Obito talk about business and stocks; she has a vague understanding of business, the kind that comes with being friends with an Uchiha – heir of the Uchiha Corporation – and a Hatake. Kakashi went into politics, not business, but Sakumo ran a successful restaurant for thirty-some years and is still the major shareholder.

Four glasses of wine later, Rin is definitely tipsy, if not drunk. Obito is passed out half-on the table, and Kakashi is stone-cold sober. "Rin," he says softly. She squints up at him, giggling a bit at the expression on his face. "We should get you home. It's past two."

Rin giggles again. "You're really pretty," she tells Kakashi, reaching up to poke his cheek.

Kakashi sighs, long-suffering. "You're drunk, Rin. Let's go home." He stands up and pulls her out of the booth and against his side, wrapping an arm around her waist when her knees threaten to give out. He spares a glance at the unconscious Obito and frowns.

A pretty, petite, blue-haired girl walks out from behind the bar. "Don't worry about Obito, Hatake-san," she says. "Hidan will take him home."

"Thank you," Kakashi says, nodding at her. "Ready to go, Rin-chan?" Without waiting for an answer, he sweeps Rin into his arms and carries her to his car. She's asleep before he shuts the door. Kakashi smiles down at the sleeping girl and gently brushes her hair out of her eyes.

Damn. He really is screwed.

* * *

AN: I'm sorrrrrry I should have updated New Girl! but I didn't feel like it, so... I should be updating this story fairly regularly throughout the summer, so yay! Next chapter, we should see Rin's date with Yamato! Exciting stuff ;) and you'll find out why Kakashi is screwed. (Spoiler: having feelings for a girl who's not your girlfriend is not advisable.)

Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed!

FlowOfEna: I am back, and hopefully back to stay! :)

Guest: Thanks! Eggplant Miso is a great chapter name!


	6. (ツ)

Three days after getting drunk at Akatsuki, Rin gets a phone call from Shizune's friend, Yamato. There's something like disappointment in his voice when she agrees to go out with him, and Rin remembers how sad Shizune had looked when she asked if she could set Rin up. She's heard Tsunade give Shizune dating advice before – which was a truly horrifying experience that Rin never wants to repeat, as Tsunade's idea of dating advice is mostly sex tips and graphic stories about her own previous relationships – and knows that there's someone Shizune is interested in. She hopes Shizune isn't nice enough to set the man she likes up with someone else.

Rin and Yamato meet the next day at a coffee shop. He looks nice enough – brown hair and a nice smile, even if his eyes are a bit odd. Rin crosses her legs and tilts her head as she listens to Yamato tell a story about his nephew, Sai. She can't help but notice that Yamato's eyes keep darting to the shop's store.

"Tenzo-san," Rin says at last. "I don't mean to offend, but can I ask why you wanted to go out with me?"

Yamato freezes momentarily, then blinks at her, his eyes wide and stunned and a little afraid. "What do you mean by that, Nohara-san?" he asks at last, looking down into his coffee and carefully avoiding her eyes. Rin frowns slightly, not sure how to say what she wants to – it's clear that Shizune likes Yamato, now that Rin thinks back on it, and now that she's met Yamato. She thinks Yamato likes Shizune, too – is it too forward to ask that? Rin almost wishes that she could ask Kakashi for advice, but he hadn't seemed happy when she told him about her date. Plus, he's gone for the rest of the week with Mei. The thought leaves a hollow feeling in Rin's stomach, but she ignores it. Kakashi doesn't spend enough time with his girlfriend; it's good that he's made time for her, even if it means Rin won't see him at all until Friday night.

It's Tuesday now.

Rin doesn't think she'll live until Friday.

"Well, Tenzo-san," she tries again, pushing all thoughts of Kakashi and Mei from her mind, "you don't seem the type to go on blind dates." Here, she tries for an encouraging smile. Rin's never been the best at match-making – clearly Shizune isn't, either – but she owes it to her senpai to try her best! "Actually," she continues, ignoring Yamato's panicked look, "you seem like this guy that Shizune-senpai talks about sometimes." Yamato blushes, much to Rin's relief – she has absolutely no idea what she's doing, but she's fairly certain that Yamato blushing about Shizune is a good thing. "Tenzo-san," she says timidly, "did you ask me out to make Shizune-senpai jealous?"

Groaning, Yamato buries his face in his hands. Rin thinks that's a yes. She should probably feel more bothered that Yamato asked her out in some middle-school theme to get another girl's attention, but… well, she doesn't really care. Dating has never been Rin's thing, and honestly she's a little relieved that it seems like there won't be a second date. She spent all of middle school and high school hung up on Obito – beside that small, intensely embarrassing crush on Kakashi in grade seven. As for after high school… The only man that Rin has really spent any sizable amount of time with outside of class and work since then is Kakashi. Rin would really prefer to not read too much into that.

"You know, Tenzo-san," Rin tries again, "I think Shizune-senpai likes you too."

Yamato looks up, his already huge eyes widening even more. "Really?"

"Really! I know it's none of my business, Tenzo-san, but if you like Shizune-senpai, you should ask her out."

"I should?" Yamato looks puzzled – it frustrates Rin to no end.

"Of course you should! I'm sure she'd love to get dinner with you, you should ask her." Rin smiles across the table at Yamato, who looks slightly less mortified now that he has a plan.

Across the city, Kakashi is frantically trying to remember his plan – he _knows_ he had one, dammit, but he can't remember it. Mei is in the other room, and he doesn't want to face her without a plan. Kakashi has never been good at relationships, but he feels like he's failing spectacularly at this one.

"Kashi?" Mei peeks into the bathroom of their hotel room, where Kakashi is standing and staring at his reflection. "What's wrong, baby?" Kakashi takes a moment to study her reflection – it's easier, at the moment, than turning around to look at her. Mei's blue dress is slipping off her shoulders, her chestnut hair is wild in a way that probably took several hair products and a half hour to arrange, and she is – as always – absolutely gorgeous, in a very put-together sort of way. So why does Kakashi wish he was looking at shorter girl, with a white coat and a tired smile, instead?

"Mei," Kakashi says, "do you love me?"

He can see the exact second his question and its meaning register – Mei pales, and she swallows _hard_ , her eyes losing their sultry gaze and her lips parting in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asks, and Kakashi has been around Minato and his political opponents enough to know when someone is lying. Mei is a good liar – Kakashi has always known that, but the knowledge feels different now.

Evenly, he says, "It's a simple question, Mei. Do you love me?" When Mei doesn't reply, her green eyes hardening, Kakashi looks away. "I don't love you," he admits. "And we both know you don't love me."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Mei snarls, "tell me what I feel, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi continues, ignoring her. "Why are we still together?" he asks. He knows why – knows that he didn't want to hurt her, and that she didn't (doesn't) want to be alone, but that's not a good enough reason for him anymore.

Mei falls silent, and she blinks at Kakashi, sad and resigned. "So that's it, then?"

Kakashi steps towards her, tangling one hand in her hair as he presses his lips to her forehead. "That's it," he says like an apology, like a goodbye. Kakashi has never been good at relationships, and he's always been particularly bad at goodbyes. There's nothing left to say – he doesn't want to reminisce with her, and he's not sure Mei would react well to any explanation he can offer – so Kakashi slips past her, grabbing his suitcase as he leaves.

When Rin opens her apartment door at seven p.m., the last person she expected to see is at the door. "Kakashi," she says, confusion coloring her voice, "I thought you were with Mei?" She suddenly feels self-conscious – she hadn't been expecting anyone to stop by, and her sleep shorts are old and faded and patterned with Hello Kitty.

"Didn't work out," is all Kakashi says, rather cryptically, and then he shoves his hands in his pockets and gives her a look that it half sulking, half pleading. "Tou-san is making Nabeyaki Udon, if you want to eat with us."

It's late – and yes, seven _is_ late when you have to be to work at five in the morning – and it's cold and Rin is already tired, but she also only has instant ramen at home, and the thought of real, warm food and Kakashi's company is too tempting to resist. Smiling warmly, she says, "That sounds great, Kashi!" Rin sighs as she follows Kakashi down to his car – she really needs to learn to say no to him. But… Rin peeks at him as they walk, admiring high arch of his cheekbones and the strong line of his jaw. Well, maybe she can wait a while. After all, there's no place she'd rather be.

* * *

Author's Note: I hate this chapter and I'm sorry my update is late :/ This author's note is kinda long. Prepare yourself.

So I've been getting some feedback from my lovely reviewers (thank you, I love you all, even though you are all mysterious strangers to me). Do you guys want me to increase the length and/or quality of updates? Because I can totally write longer and better chapters, I would just have to update less often because I don't have a lot of time for writing between family issues and work. So shorter updates every week, or longer updates every two ish weeks? Up to you! Just leave me a little review :)

As always, thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, and read! My schedule has finally calmed down so updates should be regular. Ish. Regular ish. I always appreciate reviews - I want to know my readers! Say hello, tell me your favorite color, complain about that jerk you had to talk to today (and then defeat them with fire). Also: Please do not take this story seriously. I have like no plan besides drama. All the drama is coming soon. It's not even going to be good drama, it's just me causing problems for Rin and Kakashi and Obito because I have nothing better to do with my time. You're welcome.

 **mnsr26cats** : I think I totally failed with the date, sorry! I wanted to update because I was way late, so I just kinda went "eh" and then the date happened.

 **DragonFire44** : Obito's motivation will soon be revealed! There are several reasons he stopped talking to Rin; I'll give you some hints! One reason has to do with our favorite blue-haired origami queen. Another has to do with Hatake Kakashi and guilt. Aaaaaaaaand then there's Hidan. Oh, Hidan. He really is an ass.


	7. Confessions

Things are better, after Kakashi leaves Mei. It's an awful thought and not one that Rin is proud of, but… but things are better. She sees Kakashi more, and maybe she's wrong, but she thinks he's been smiling more often. He waits for her every night that she works, even though Tsunade has her working late into the night.

And, Rin notes with surprise as she walks out of her medical ethics lecture, he's even begun to wait for her after class. She walks up to him, raising an eyebrow at the bouquet of daisies in his hands. "Flowers? What's the occasion?"

Kakashi shrugs, offering her the daisies. "Just because," he says as she takes them. "What do you want to eat?"

"Honestly? I just want to go home." Rin follows Kakashi as he walks out to the parking lot, shivering in the cold. It's dark out, and that's one of the things Rin hates most about her class – she feels like she's wasted the day away, and her teacher, Biwako… Rin loves Sarutobi-sensei, she really does, but his wife is the most boring teacher in the world.

"Takeout, then?" Kakashi suggests. "We could go to Ichiraku's." He takes Rin's hand in his own easily, and she looks up at him, startled. He arches an eyebrow and she shakes her head, smiling.

"Ichiraku sounds great," she tells him.

Kakashi's answering smile is brilliant, and Rin thinks, selfishly, that she really is glad that he and Mei broke up.

They end up on Rin's couch, eating ramen and watching old movies. It's getting late, but Rin doesn't care, and Kakashi doesn't seem to either. His arm is slung around her shoulders casually, and his hair is falling in his eyes.

Rin's never wanted to kiss him more.

She doesn't, though, and during the third or fourth movie, around two in the morning, Kakashi falls asleep. It's not the first time she's seen him asleep, but Rin still takes the chance to study his face. He looks younger. Calmer. It's moments like this that remind Rin of how deeply Kakashi trusts her. He's never been the type to open up to people or to lower his guard, but here he is, sprawled on her couch, comfortable enough to fall asleep in front of her. Rin tucks a blanket around him and curls up on the opposite side of the couch before drifting to sleep.

He's gone when she wakes up. Rin didn't expect any different – and he's left her a note, which makes her feel a bit better. It's brief, and he's signed it with a truly awful drawing of what she thinks is meant to be Pakkun, but Rin laughs anyways and sticks it to her fridge with a magnet.

* * *

Kakashi and Mei have been broken up for three weeks when Rin finds it: a box filled with pictures and mementoes from middle school. She sorts through the olds tests and notes from classmates she hasn't seen in years. At the very bottom of the box is a stack of photographs, paper clipped together.

On the top, Minato-sensei, Obito, Kakashi, and her younger self smile up at her. There are similar pictures underneath, taken the same day, if Rin remembers right. Kakashi and Obito are glaring at each other in most of them. They fought that day, Rin thinks – they fought almost every day, it seems like, but they had always made up by the time school was out. Most likely because Minato-sensei would have been upset with them if they hadn't.

There are a few photos of Obito and Rin alone, and Rin frowns down at the one in her hand. She drops the picture back into the box and stands, suddenly determined. It's been years, _years_ , and she'll be damned if she lets Obito go without an explanation. They were best friends before anything else, and she doesn't want to lose that.

She's walking into Akatsuki before she really realizes it. The bar is crowded, like always, and she stands on her tiptoes, trying to see Obito. Rin makes her way to the back, towards the table that Obito had met her and Kakashi at last time. To her relief, he's sitting at the table, his dark hair unruly and three bottles of wine in front of him. And… And sitting next to him is a pretty blue-haired girl. Obito's arm is draped around her shoulder with a sort of casual comfort that shows this isn't an uncommon occurrence. Rin stops short, her heart squeezing painfully as Obito kisses the girl's cheek and murmurs in her ear.

Rin doesn't want to be with Obito. She _doesn't_. But it hurts, more than she thought it would, to see him with someone else. When he had come back, she had thought… He had implied… She never would have imagined that Obito had already found someone else. Rin lost Obito once before, and now it's that same feeling all over again. She was lost when he left Japan, and maybe she had put too much faith in the vague promises they had made as children. She turns on her heel, pushing her way back through the crowd towards the door. Before she's made it two steps, a hand grips her wrist and she's yanked against a hard chest.

"You're that bitch Obito was always talking about." Rin looks up at the man who is still, for some reason, holding her wrist painfully-tight, and tries futilely to pull away. His hair is silver, his eyes dark, and Rin immediately loathes him.

"I think you're confused," she says, stepping away from him. He pulls her back against his chest and leans down. His face is too close to her own, and Rin looks away.

"I'd recognize you anywhere," he sneers. "The bastard used to carry a picture of you everywhere." Rin tries to free herself from his grip again and fails. His hand is bruising on her wrist, and Rin looks around almost desperately.

Then there's a warmth at her side and a rough, familiar voice asks, "Is there a problem, Hidan?"

"Obito," Rin whispers, relieved tears burning her eyes.

Hidan growls. "Is there?" he challenges.

"Let go of her," Obito says, anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"Hidan." The woman who was with Obito, the blue-haired one, appears at Obito's side. She touches his arm, in warning and comfort. "I thought I told you. Drinking while at work won't be tolerated anymore, Hidan. Go to the back and sober up."

Muttering a curse, Hidan – finally – releases Rin and slinks away. Rin rubs her wrist, biting her lip hard. Her heart is racing, fear a bitter taste in her mouth. Obito takes her hand with surprising gentleness and leads her back to his table. The woman follows and ushers Rin into a chair before sitting across from her. "I'm sorry," Obito murmurs. "Hidan's been drinking lately, I should have sent him home." Rin nods mutely. "Can I get you a drink?" Obito offers lamely. "I know it doesn't make up for anything, but…" he trails off, then looks helplessly at the blue-haired woman. "Konan?"

"I came to see you," Rin interrupts before the woman – Konan – can say anything. She looks up at Obito, chewing her cheek nervously. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay…" Obito glances at Konan. She sighs, then stands and presses a kiss to Obito's cheek before disappearing into the crowd. "What is it, Rin?"

"What happened to us?" she asks without preamble. The rest tumbles out in a rush. "I don't – I'm not looking for a confession, or asking about Konan-san, I know that's none of my business, I just… We were friends, Obito. Best friends. And then I didn't hear from you, and what happened to us, Tobi?"

Obito sighs heavily and runs a hand down his face. "I don't know," he admits. "I don't know what happened, Rin. But I'm sorry, I really am – it's my fault, I know. I just – at first, it was so, so hard. I missed you – and Kakashi, but mostly you – so much. And writing to you… I was afraid that I would want to come home. That I would give it all up because I missed you so damn much. And then…" he falls silent for a moment. "And then I met Konan, and I had promised you before I left that when I got back…"

"We were kids, Obito," Rin says quietly. "I didn't expect anything from you, no matter what we said back then. I just wanted my best friend back. I still do."

"We can try again," Obito offers after a long moment. "I know things are different now, but… But we can still be friends, can't we?" He holds his hand out, arching an eyebrow.

"Friends, then?" Rin asks, taking his hand.

"Friends," Obito confirms.

* * *

Kakashi arrives at her door with a bottle of chardonnay and a bag of groceries. Rin crinkles her nose as he walks past her into the kitchen. "What's the occasion?" she asks, following him. He sets the groceries down, rolls up his sleeves, and sets to work cutting lettuce.

"Can't I make you dinner once in a while?" he asks, looking up at her and grinning crookedly. "You shouldn't eat so much takeout, Rin-chan. It's not healthy."

"That's not fair," Rin pouts, sitting at her table and propping her chin in her hands as she watches him work. "You know I work late…"

"Don't sulk, Rin-chan. You're too cute to handle as it is."

Rin rolls her eyes. "Kakashiiiii," she complains, dragging the last syllable out. He's still wearing his suit, which means he came straight from work, and Rin can't help but feel guilty. He looks tired – he really shouldn't be spending so much time over at her house.

"What have you been up to, Rin-chan?" he asks after a while.

Rin hums thoughtfully, eyeing his arms appreciatively. When she realizes what she's doing, she flushes and drags her eyes away. "Just class and work, mostly. Oh! I went to see Obito yesterday," she adds.

Kakashi goes still. "Did you." It's not really a question, but Rin nods anyways. "And?"

" _And_ ," Rin says, "I think it went well. We're getting drinks tomorrow night, do you want to come?"

"That's alright," Kakashi says stiffly. "You two have fun." He's curiously quiet for the rest of the night, and leaves early. Rin watches him go and her chest feels heavy, but she can't quite figure out what's bothering her.

* * *

"Kakashi," Obito greets. He has to practically shout to be heard. "What brings you to Akatsuki? I haven't seen much of you lately."

"Just wanted a drink," Kakashi shouts back. Obito leads him to a table in the back and waves a server over. The server sets two bottles of beer on the table. Kakashi downs his immediately, ignoring Obito's curious gaze.

"Rin says you've been ignoring her calls," Obito says finally. Kakashi wants to laugh at the irony – it hasn't been long since he was sitting in this same bar, saying almost the same thing to Obito. "Is everything alright?"

"You and Rin talk a lot, then?" he asks, avoiding Obito's gaze.

"Well," Obito says slowly, "you haven't talked to her in two weeks, so yes, she has been calling me more. If," he says finally, "that's a problem for you, maybe you shouldn't have ignored her calls."

Kakashi reaches for Obito's beer and drinks that, too. "Take care of her, Obito," he says roughly.

Obito blinks at him. Then he reaches across the table and smacks Kakashi's head. "What. The. _Hell_."

"What the hell?" Kakashi repeats, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"Rin and I aren't dating!" Obito snaps. "She's just a friend, _god,_ and she's obviously in love with you, and if you haven't realized that, you're even dumber than I thought, _Bakashi_!"

Kakashi stares blankly at his best friend. "Then –"

"Yes," Obito says sharply.

"You two aren't…?"

"Not at all."

"Oh. So I've been –"

"Ignoring her for no reason? Yes, you absolute ass. Now go call her before you make this worse than it already is."

Kakashi is out of his seat and running out of Akatsuki before Obito has finished talking. He's already tipsy, which is slightly embarrassing since he's only had two drinks, but he doesn't really care. All that matters is Rin. It's just past ten on a Friday night, so she's probably just home from the hospital. Kakashi doesn't stop running until he's at her door, panting as he bangs his fist against the door. "Rin, it's me," he calls.

The door opens, just barely, and Rin peeks out. Her eyes are tired, her hair messy, and she's the most beautiful thing Kakashi's ever seen. "What do you want?" she asks softly."

His throat feels tight. "I'm so, so sorry, Rin. I was an idiot, and I thought – I thought you wanted…" He takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his hair. "I love you, Rin. I love you."

Rin pulls the door open fully and all of a sudden her arms are around him and her face is pressed against his shoulder. "I love you," she whispers against his shoulder. Kakashi wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him, resting his chin atop her head.

"I love you," Kakashi repeats. He's always loved her, he thinks. And here, with her in his arms, knowing that he doesn't ever have to let go, well. Kakashi is the happiest he's ever been.

* * *

Note:

So. It's been like. Six months? I'm sorry :/ Life was... difficult, for a while, and when it stopped being difficult, I couldn't really find the motivation to finish this story. The ending is pretty shitty, tbh, but there was originally going to be a lot more to this story, but that didn't work out.

I might rewrite and repost this story while keeping this version up. And I might post some more chapters about Rin and Kakashi, but this story will be marked as complete and this storyline is now over.

Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! And an extra thanks to everyone who read through until the end. I love all of you! 3


End file.
